Bhadrak district
| subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_name1 = Odisha | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | named_for = | seat_type = Headquarters | seat = Bhadrak | government_type = | governing_body = | leader_title1 = Collector | leader_name1 = Sri Krushna Chandra Patra | leader_title2 = Member of Parliament | leader_name2 = Arjun Charan Sethi, BJD | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_rank = | area_total_km2 = 2505 | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | population_total = 1506522 | population_as_of = 2011 | population_rank = 12 | population_density_km2 = 601 | population_demonym = | population_footnotes = | demographics_type1 = Languages | demographics1_title1 = Official | demographics1_info1 = Oriya, Hindi, English | timezone1 = IST | utc_offset1 = +5:30 | postal_code_type = | postal_code = | area_code_type = Telephone code | area_code = 06784 | registration_plate = OD-22 | blank1_name_sec1 = Nearest city | blank1_info_sec1 = Baleshwar | blank2_name_sec1 = Sex ratio | blank2_info_sec1 = 981 ♂/♀ | blank3_name_sec1 = male | blank3_info_sec1 = 760,591 | blank4_name_sec1 = female | blank4_info_sec1 = 745,931 | blank5_name_sec1 = Literacy | blank5_info_sec1 = 83.25% | blank1_name_sec2 = Precipitation | blank1_info_sec2 = | blank2_name_sec2 = Avg. summer temperature | blank2_info_sec2 = | blank3_name_sec2 = Avg. winter temperature | blank3_info_sec2 = | website = | footnotes = }} Bhadrak District is an administrative district of Odisha state in eastern India. Origin of name The district is named for the town of Bhadrak, which is the district headquarters. History The district includes Rakta Tirtha Eram in Basudev Pur, where about 30 people were killed by the British police while fighting for independence.The legendary history of Bhadrak District dates back to the age of the Puranas when Odisha achieved thriving maritime and agrarian prosperity. As far as the history is concerned, king Mukunda Dev was the last sovereign indigenous ruler of Bhadrak. The Muslim population began to settle in the District around the year 1575 following the discomfiture of the Afghans under Usman at the hand of Raja Man Singh. During the Mughal period Bhadrak District survived as a Subha under the Nawabs of Bengal. When the majestic Muhgals diminished from the political scenario of Bhadrak District. In course of time Bhadrak District has passed on to different hands and colonized by different dynasties till the British occupied the entire region of Odisha. Since independence, the history of Bhadrak has been the history of multifarious progress in Education, Industry, Agriculture, Trade and commerce and with the birth of a new star it is leaping towards the twenty first century with hope and promise. There are many historical places and monuments to visit in the Bhadrak District. Palia is famous for Biranchi Narayan Temple. Sri Radha Madanmohan temple is one of the most visited temples of Bhadrak District. Aradi situated at a distance of 10 km from Chandabali is famous for the temple of Akhandalamani. On 1 April 1993, this district was carved out from the Balasore District and became a separate entity. Geography The district has an area of 2,505 km² Bhadrak town is situated at a distance of 125 km from the state capital, Bhubaneswar. Salandi River passes by this district. Economy Bhadrak is home to FACOR, which is one of the largest manufacturers of quality ferro chrome in the country. Many new factories including Ship Building factory will be coming up soon. Tourist place Akhandalmani Temple :On the bank of river Baitarani, the Akhandalamani Temple is the abode of Lord Shiva. The chief interest of the place is its legendary history for which it shares a significant position in the tourism of Bhadrak. As the history runs, king Niladri Samara Singha Mohapatra started worshipping the God Akhandalamani some 350 years ago, when the black glazed granite stone was found underground and the king dreamt of the god. However the religious and historical significance with which the place is invested, constitute it to be a center of special interest in the tourism of Bhadrak. Moreover the artistic carvings of the temple deserve special worth to the tourist. Akhandalamani Temple of Bhadrak Surrounding the temple many fairs and festivals are organized, the chief among whose is the Mahashivaratri. During this festival, tourists including a vast chunk of pilgrims flocked in the core of the temple. On the month of Sravana, people from nationwide assemble here to pour the holy water on the Siva Linga and to offer their worship to Lord Shiva. The Akhandalamani Temple is the principal source of the profitable development of the tourism industry of Bhadrak Dhamra Port : Dhamara Port is an ancient port on the banks of the river Baitarani, around 5 kms from Kanika Palace. The reminiscent are the direction tower and some ancient structures. Transport An important upcoming town in Bhadrak distinct is Dhamara, which is upcoming newly built Mega port of the distinct. New railway line from Bhadrak to Dhamra is constructed. Demographics According to the 2011 census Bhadrak district has a population of 1,506,522, roughly equal to the nation of Gabon or the US state of Hawaii. This gives it a ranking of 332nd in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was 12.95%. Bhadrak has a sex ratio of 981 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 83.25%. The language mostly spoken by the people is Oriya, though some people speak Urdu. Culture Bhadrak is famous for Bhadrakali Temple, which is also now a great occasion over the district. Aradi, Chandabali, Dhamanagar, Dhamara, and Guamala Nuasasan are some other places of tourist interest. Nalanga, a village in Gelpur Panchayat is famous for Lord Naleswar(Siva). The Naleswar Temple is one of the oldest temples in Odisha. Nalanga is the birth place of Lokakavi Jagannath Pani, the teacher of Baishnav Pani. Brahmangan, another village in Basudevpur constituency of this district is famous for its century old Prasanna Khemeswar mahadeva temple and its melana jatra during Holi. Durga puja & Jagar also famous in this village. Banta, Basantia, Basudebpur blocks & villages respectively in which village various Melas are organised in various days of the year out of which Panchuka Purnima which is celebrating in a very great fun of people in which boat is sailed in the big pond of Basantia village in the memories of Oriya Sadhabas, who was going to make their business in the near islands like Java and Borneo, Indonesia for too many days. Also in this mela big Operas also comes here to show their shows..SBhadrak district, Orissa DiaryBhadrak District, District Info Notable personalities * Gourahari Das (1960 - ), novelist, columnist and media icon from Sandhagada village. * Two former Chief ministers of Odisha, Harekrushna Mahatab, from Agarpada village, and Nilamani Rautray were elected from Basudevpur Legislative Assembly Constituency of this district. * Lokakavi Jagannath Pani from Nalanga * Goura Gopal Jena, educationalist and novelist drom Naripur. References External links * Category:Bhadrak district Category:Established in 1993